By Your Side
by Virot
Summary: Naruto faints in class due to his bad, untreated cold, and it just so happens that Sasuke was asked to take care of him in place of Iruka for a while. Unpredictable things happen as the Uchiha temporarily bunks at his house. Sasunaru fluff


By Your Side (a sasunaru fanfiction)

**Author's ramblings: **This is the first sasunaru fanfic that I have ever written, so please bear with my style and writing as you read my horrible crap. ;; I really wanted to make the characters as un OOC as possible…but it turned out that most of what they say and do sound completely different. Mourns in corner I really hope you will like the fluff and the extremely seme!Sasuke in this story. Please please please review because I really want to know how it is, and you know that I love each and every one of you dear readers!

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto and any other Narutotachi characters. However, I would love to so I could stalk them and take secret sasunaru pictures…fufufu….

Warnings: (Jeez, I almost wrote warmings -smackself-) ummm….all I can say is that there will be major fluff, and some yaoi goodness (woohoo).

So anyway….on with the first chapter!

* * *

The mesmerizing sun shone brightly across the silent classroom as Naruto, a usually bright and cheerful boy with sunny, spiked hair and a blinding orange uniform, tapped his pencil lightly on the wooden surface of his desk. His face emitted a bored gaze that could be seen when he first steps into the Konoha ninja academy. However, it was more than dull on this very day. Not particularly different from any other day when the noisy boy would squawk and complain about how hard work is at school, and how absolutely normal it would be if his teachers would just let him stay at home and rest his (not really) peaceful soul. 

It was only the start of the second period, but Naruto had already sensed that it would be the worst day ever, and especially when he had a bad headache and sores throughout his body. 'Definitely a sign of a cold', he thought to himself. He sighed and his lower lip extended much farther than his upper lip producing the usual Naruto-pout. To make his day much worse, he just **had** to be assigned a new seat beside the almighty asshole prince…Uchiha Sasuke. The emotionless jerk who has nothing but a "hn" in his vocabulary, was the number one attraction in the whole female population, and some of the homosexuals as well. Naruto just couldn't find at least one good point about the raven-haired boy, never mind even interacting normally with him. He gave a wide grin when he thought of how the other boy's name sounded so much like "sauce-gay".

Already annoyed with the horrible seating plan that their sensei had provided, Sasuke could already tell that the day was going to end with either one of them, being him and the loud dobe, insulting each other. He didn't particularly like Naruto, but he felt not as lonely and left out when they were there together, even if _just_ a little.

The just-as-emotionless-clock as Sasuke ticked and tocked, and finally, the bell gave a loud "pprrringggg" and students would scurry into the loud halls of the academy. 'Time for lunch," Naruto thought, but his stomach did not growl at the hunger it was left with since he carelessly forgot to set his alarm clock and had flung out of his house in the morning to reach school on time. His head had felt worse than when he first entered period two, and he felt as if he was going to faint. He tried to limp out of his seat but when he stood up, he accidentally bumped into the Uchiha. His whole body felt heavy and his vision had gone from not-so-clear to pitch black. Naruto had just passed out in the almost deserted classroom.

-------

Sasuke was utterly confused by what just happened. The idiotic dobe had knocked him to the ground, and was _still_ on top of him? He felt a slight blush forming on his cheeks, but convinced himself that it was only because the strong binders that he had held were jabbing at his back. He looked at the lifeless Naruto sprawled on top of him. His golden locks of hair were tickling at his face and he couldn't help but notice how cute Naruto was when he slep- wait. Did he just think Naruto was _cute_?? Avoiding his stupid brain that had crawled slowly and almost into the gutter, Sasuke decided that he was going to be somewhat of a nice guy and carry the other boy home. That is, if he could at least make it across the halls filled with giddy fangirls that have always ended up attached to him. Glancing quickly around the classroom, Sasuke noted that the window that was open fully would be a shortcut AND a lifesaver for both of them, since he wouldn't want the whole academy to think that he turned gay and whatnot.

Carrying the smaller boy in his arms-bridal style- Sasuke made his way in a beeline across and out the silent classroom and had arrived at Naruto's door in less than seconds. He decided that since he already carried his bicker partner to his place, he would be kind enough to carry him inside. Turning the silver knob of the door, he had found that Naruto was stupid enough to leave his door unlocked, again. He entered into the warm environment of Naruto's home and was diverted around the piles of (dirty) clothing lying helplessly on the ground. He scoffed at how unorganized the other boy was, but remembered that the poor boy never really had a family, except for Iruka, his current guardian who always took care of Naruto since he entered the academy. As if on cue, Iruka had appeared in front of Sasuke. With an embarrassed smile, Iruka just scratched his head and added with a, "Hey Sasuke-kun."

Surprised at his sudden appearance, Sasuke replied with a simple "ohayo, Iruka-sensei" and found himself blushing frantically when he was caught holding the sleeping Naruto, once again, bridal style. Iruka had quickly explained that he was assigned a mission that took several days outside of town, and had hoped that Sasuke would nurse Naruto for the time being. Being the "gentleman" that he was, Sasuke delinquently agreed to the favor. He couldn't help but fantasize at all the fun and evil things he could do to Naruto while he helplessly lies in bed. Oh, what fun. (and to those of you with your minds in the gutter, he simply meant "pranks" –smiles-) Iruka disappeared as soon as he appeared, and Sasuke was left alone with the dobe in the empty living room again.

He decided to set the blonde on the bed first before making himself at home. 'Ah, forget school, it could wait,' he decided, noticing that he sounded almost like their lazy classmate Shikamaru who had quite a habit of saying "bothersome" every once in a while.

------------------

Slowly fluttering his eyelashes and forcing his eyelids to open, Naruto found himself under the covers of his very own bed. "What the hell happened!" He muttered under his breath (at least he thinks he's only muttering), but with the sensitive ears that the Uchiha had, it was difficult not to hear when he was only about a meter away from Naruto.

"Dobe, you don't need to talk so loudly when you're not sure if you're the only one in the room."

The confused blonde spun around to face the pale, emotionless face.

"GYAAHH! Don't tell me you're not just a homo, but also a stalker?!"

He shouted at the top of his lungs, and only a few that have gotten used to his loud voice could keep their eardrums safe. Moving back to the other side of the bed where no smirking pervert resides, Naruto was sure that this was the scariest thing he'd seen in years.

"You idiot. There's nothing fun about watching someone without a brain sleep." His smirk widened, eyes fixed on the other boy. There was just something about his onyx eyes that were so annoying to Naruto, and he had narrowed down to two of the reasons why he found them like that. One, probably because they looked as dead as the homework that were never touched once and stuffed under the bed. And two, because they were amazingly attractive. The blonde blushed at the thought and the redness of his cheeks increased when Sasuke had his face incredibly close to his own.

"T-teme"…was all that came out of the dumbfounded boy. Naruto's heart rate increased rapidly as his sparkling blue eyes gazed at the other pair of (attractive) deep colored eyes. Sasuke's body slowly made its way on top of the blonde's with his hands on either side of Naruto's body clothed in pajamas (how did he change?? The world will never know). 'Why can't I move??' Naruto thought frantically, questions racing through his mind. 'I mean, he's a guy and I'm _also_ a guy. So does that make both of us **abnormal?** Not only that, but why is that cocky jerk IN MY ROOM?' But as hard as he tried, the blonde just could not break the intense gaze strung between the two boys. They were as close as they could get, with the tips of their nose slightly touching each other. The temperature of the chilly room suddenly increased above what seemed normal.

All of a sudden, pale hands grabbed the flushed cheeks of the confused blonde, and stretched them outward so that the blonde looked absolutely silly.

"Did you think I was gonna kiss you, dobe?" An evil grin spread across Sasuke's face as he continued to pull at poor Naruto's cheeks.

Red as a tomato, Naruto pushed Sasuke away, causing him to stumble a bit but regained his balance a second later.

"Y-you…ASSHOLE!!"

Naruto quickly fled into his tiled bathroom and shut the door with a loud BANG. Well..not as loud as Naruto's own startling shouts. He leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. It was hard to tell if his face was actually red from thinking the stupid jerk would actually kiss him, or from the deformation the other boy caused his face to go through when he stretched them. 'That damn Sasuke, like I would actually think he was going to kiss me,' he thought. 'And what the hell is he doing in my room?'

Trying to place the whole puzzle together, Naruto backtracked to when he felt extremely hot…and then passed out. 'Did Sasuke carry me and stay with me the whole time I was out cold?' He put his hand on top of his forehead, which must have been hotter than the rage inside of him. 'Why did I feel so…different when he came up on me like that?' Naruto pushed his thoughts aside and bolted out the door.

"Ha…I think my cold's getting to me. Maybe it's the flu. You might get it you know? So I think you should just stay away from me incase…you catch it." He had some difficulty finishing his sentence and ended it like he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to say.

"Hn," he smirked, once again. "Can't do that."

"Ehhh?" Another pout appeared on the blonde's face. "Why not you jerk? 'Cause you want to stalk me some more?"

"No, Dobe." Chin rested on his palm and looking completely cocky again. "I'm moving in for a while…until Iruka gets back from his mission." Sasuke stood up and started for the kitchen, Naruto followed. "Just go get some rest. I'll make dinner."

"Hey! I think I can make my own dinner, jerk. And I gotta set some ground rules here or else you might make yourself _too_ comfortable here in _my_ house. Firstly, no sudden pulling-at-cheek thing again. Ever. You might be into guys, but I happen to be perfectly straight," He beamed proudly. "Secondly, no snooping through my stuff. Got it?" The blonde tilted his head in and almost looked cute.

"Hn." The raven-haired boy emitted the same sound again. He leaned over with his face just millimeters away from the blonde, and then smirked. "Only if you stop being so cute." He left with the other boy blushing.

-------------------------

The still blushing Naruto quickly made instant ramen, his favorite food in the whole wide world (although not instant), and partly to piss Sasuke off for saying those confusing things to him. He partly hoped that the other boy wasn't just screwing with him and was actually saying how he really thought of Naruto. "Damn him," Naruto said as he poured the boiling water into the bowls already filled with ramen.

"Damn who?"

Naruto, surprised that the raven-haired jerk sneaked up on him and was watching him make their dinner, flinched a bit, causing some of the hot liquid to pout onto his other hand.

"IIITAAIIII!"(1)

The fumbling blonde blew at his already burnt hand and shook it like a bug just excreted on it. The burnt area was growing red, and it stung when he touched it gently.

"You made me spill hot water on my hand, tem-" He stopped complaining abruptly when he felt himself wrapped by his obviously guilty companion, and two pale hands extended to lightly touch his wounded hand. Sasuke was almost hugging him with his head against Naruto. The blonde felt warmer…and liked the warmth. He felt as if his hand had fully healed, and partly from the work of the Kyuubi inside of him. The soft inhaling and exhaling was the only sound that could be heard throughout the kitchen, along with the silent buzzing sound of the refrigerator, which now stared intently at the two boys so close together.

"S-s-sasuke?" Naruto whispered gently.

"Dobe," The other boy replied, sounded the least bit sympathetic. He unwrapped himself from the blonde and looked away. "You look completely fine to me now. And can't you at least be careful when you're holding extremely hot stuff?"

Naruto scowled as he heard himself being called "Dobe" for the hundredth time. "Hey! At least I'm not the one sneaking up on people making dinner and hugging them the next minute. And stop calling me 'dobe', will ya you bastard?"

The other boy leaned a bit closer and drew his eyes on the blonde again. "You feel better though, right?" He smirked. 'God, his only expressions were his infamous smirk along with his threatening look,' the blonde told himself. 'But he did sound half as cocky as the multiple other times, which said a lot.' Sasuke retraced his steps and sat down onto the wooden chair of Naruto's dining table, where he has been for the last 15 minutes watching the blonde prepare their food. After a while or so, the ramen was _finally_ prepared as the blonde made it not so nicely and slowly. They ate without any eye contact, avoiding their embarrassing mishaps like before.

-----------------------------

As time drew closer to bedtime, they had both made their way into Naruto's cramped bedroom and Sasuke once again, scowled at the dirty laundry the blonde had left all on the floor. And unfortunately for the visitor, he was forced to sleep on the cold hardwood floor…crawling with dirty shirts and underwear. The dobe was already fast asleep on his own comfy bed lined with orange cotton sheets, hanging onto a stuffed animal that he could barely tell if it was a fox or a cat. He was curled up tightly under the covers, with just the tip of his foot left on the side. Observing every detail like a hungry wolf out to hunt, Sasuke sat not so comfy on the spare dark blue futon he was left with on the ground. He decided to go take a quick shower before drifting off in a nice, long sleep. He turned off the lights as well as the table lamp of Naruto's study desk, leaving only the soft light from the outside to stream into their room.

_Splish splash. Splish splash._

The sound of water was all that Naruto heard as he turned and flipped violently on his bed. As soon as he fell asleep, he had a weird and definitely scary dream of something he couldn't well put his finger on…there were moans, and half screams coming from a closed door. The door was…in some foreign place, and it was the only thing that kept him from going blind in the dream. Light shot from different directions, and the blonde had felt like he was rising. '_Pleasure, wanting more,' _was all that was occupying the blonde's mind as he slept.

Waking up to the strangest thing he'd ever dreamt of, Naruto flung out from under his covers and sat at the edge of his bed. Hands covering his forehead, he could feel the heat rising slowly and evenly. _What was all that…?_

Both of the confused boy's feet arrived on the cold surface of the floor, wiggling around and in search of his soft slippers. As soon as they found them, they were dragged lazily up and around his piles of clothes, as well as some long, dark thing lying on the floor. He was in no shape to decipher what it really was, and why it was there in the middle of his bedroom. However, his questions were soon answered when he slowly opened the door and a bright burst of light poured onto him as he entered the already occupied bathroom, facing the almost naked body of his temperate roommate- Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

(1)-"Ouch" in Japanese (" itai ")

**More of the author's rambling notes:** OHMIGOD I made it. I thought I was going to die from writing such a fluffy and perverted story, although I had half hoped to write something MUCH more interesting than just near-kissing/hugging scenes. Please forgive me, as I have left out soooooo much of the info in between all of the talking and whatnot since I'm horrible at writing dialogues! And oh yea, I know there's not much of an explanation for Naruto's (maybe perverted) dream, but even I, the humble author, have no idea what that was all about. Space filler, shall I say? -Dies- Much love to my readers (if I get much ahaa) and I will love you MOOOORE if you kindly review. Thank you!

Ps. I promise to insert much more cute and cuddly scenes…or whatever you guys would like. D: I will even give in to smut scenes if you review and tell me! Iluuuu


End file.
